Change of Heart
by Jaymo
Summary: A short, fluffy, lemony oneshot of Vincent and Yuffie for my friend Otaku Dreamer
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Why hello Final Fantasy 7 fanfiction readers! What's happening! So I am writing this one-shot as a present to my friend okatu dreamer! Here you go chica! One fluffy Vincent Yuffie lemon! And just for good measure...aurikku rules.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story...

**Change of Heart**

It was a beautiful day on the Costa del Sol. The sun was bright and the sky was blue. Kids were chasing each other on the pier and lovers walked hand in hand. Everything was calm and lazy on a breezy spring day and everyone was enjoying their vacations.

Well, almost everybody.

If you walked down the pier to the plaza you would see a young woman about nineteen years old sulking by the large fountain. Her small frame appeared even smaller since she had her knees pulled up to her chest and her head was lowered.

Yuffie Kisaragi was having a bad day. Here she was in a beautiful resort town and she was not enjoying herself one bit. She had been sent on a sort of recovery mission by her friend Cloud and it was a lot harder that he had made it sound. Yuffie had the unpleasant job of sitting in the hot sun all day and wait for the shiftiest, slimiest, nastiest, ugliest person on the entire planet. Good times.

Suddenly, Yuffie's eyes shot open and she saw him. Don Corneo, the afore mentioned shiftiest, slimiest, nastiest, ugliest person in the world. Stealing the newspaper out of her neighbors hands, Yuffie hid her face and glanced over the top of the headlines. Corneo was in the middle of his entourage and he waddled into the overly populated inn. The man she had stolen the paper from huffed and walked away, leaving Yuffie clearance to catch her partners eye.

She looked to the other side of the plaza to see Vincent Valentine looking at her. One shake of his head let her know to keep her position. There was no point in following Corneo until some of that entourage left. Don Corneo had stolen something from Cloud and he had sent Vincent and Yuffie to collect it for him. Cloud was too busy to come after the object himself and Yuffie was always up for an adventure. She wouldn't have come is she knew that Vincent was going. He was a big reason of why she wasn't having fun. Remembering her misery, Yuffie dropped her hands to her lap and sighed, the newspaper falling to the ground. Looking down at her swinging feet, Yuffie saw a blonde head pick up the paper and offer it back.

"Hey are you okay?" a happy voice asked. Yuffie looked up to see a pretty blonde woman smiling at her. She was the same height as Yuffie and just about as cheerful, not counting her current mood.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks" Yuffie answered half-heartedly.

"Are you sure? You look some one just ran over your puppy. Want to get it all out? I won't judge!" the woman said cheerily. Yuffie looked up and saw the stranger sit down next to her. She took a closer look at the woman and wondered if she should be suspicious of her. The woman turned to her and Yuffie was taken a little aback by her brilliant green eyes. Why did she look so familiar...?

"So come on! Tell me!" she smiled.

Yuffie took a deep breath hoping the woman didn't laugh at her. But she had to tell somebody! Tifa was always busy and nobody else had the patience to listen to her. "Well, there's this guy..."

The woman smiled at Yuffie's hesitance. "Go on", she nudged.

"There's this guy that I like" Yuffie said.

"Just like?"

"Yeah...no"

"Yeah...no?"

"Yes I like him! I've been in love with him forever. We've worked together for about four years now and I love him." Yuffie admitted. Damn that felt good!

"Okay so what's the problem?" the woman asked.

"Well he doesn't feel the same" Yuffie said.

"Have you ever asked him if he feels the same?"

"Well, no but-" Yuffie started.

"No buts! How do you know he doesn't feel the same?" the blonde stranger asked.

Yuffie sighed, looking across the plaza at the man in the shadows. "It's complicated. He's...much older for starters. He isn't a very open person so it's hard to figure out what's going on in his head. I've known him for four years and he's never shown any interest in me. He still lives in the past with someone else he used to love. Need anymore convincing?"

"Yes" she smiled.

Yuffie sighed again. "Fine how about this. Years ago, he was a victim to a mad scientist and now he has demons that share his body. Plus, he's going to be twenty seven forever. Some kind of demony side effect I guess." Yuffie was annoyed now. This is exactly what she was trying not to think about.

"So?" the woman asked as if that wasn't enough of a reason for her.

"So! I'm in love with a depressed immortal that barely says two words a day! He doesn't like me and he never will!" Yuffie hissed wanting the woman to go away.

"Still, you should tell him. Are you talking about that guy in the red cape over there in the shadows?" The woman asked nodding toward Vincent.

"That's him" Yuffie mumbled. The annoying love of my life. Bastard.

"Do you see that man on the opposite side of the street?" the woman asked. Yuffie followed her line of vison and saw who the woman was talking about. He was a large, handsome swordsman in a deep red coat. Yuffie looked back and forth between the man and Vincent and shook her head. They both were brooding on opposite sides of the street obviously displeased about the sunny day. The difference was the while Vincent comforted her, the man across the street gave her a foreboding feeling.

"Want to know a secret about him?" the blonde whispered mysteriously. Yuffie nodded and leaned closer to the woman.

"He used to be dead" the woman said simply.

"Really?" Yuffie asked skeptically.

"It's true. He was dead and on his way to the next life when someone told him that they were in love with him." she smiled. "Little did she know, he felt the same way and they worked around the hardships and have been happily married for two years."

Yuffie looked over at the swordsman and found it hard to believe that. He looked cold and distant, much like Vincent actually. Maybe the woman was right. All Yuffie had to do is tell him. What could she lose?

"All I had to do was tell him. Good luck!"

By the time Yuffie had caught what the woman had said, she was half-way across the plaza. Yuffie shook her head in confusion and watched the pair. The man's face noticeably softened when he saw the blonde. She jumped into his open arms and kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her. After a minute they broke apart and walked hand in hand down the pier. Why did they look so familiar?

Yuffie looked over and saw Vincent watching the couple also. Suddenly he looked straight at Yuffie and she blushed at little at getting caught staring. Before she could steady her breath, Vincent was at her side, sitting in the same spot the blonde stranger had been occupying.

"Are you okay?' he asked in that deep tone that made her insides melt.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Yuffie asked a little too quickly.

Vincent shrugged his broad shoulders. "You've been quiet today..."

"I'm just thinking" she said softly.

"I didn't know you could do that" he replied. It took her a few seconds to catch on that he made fun of her, but he payed for it when she did.

"Hey!" she yelled smacking him hard on the arm. He chuckled at her indignation and she thought that it was nice to hear him laugh. It didn't happen often and she loved it when it did.

"So when do we go in after that slime ball?" she asked.

Vincent sighed and rolled his eyes. "Cloud better find somebody else to do his errands. This is stupid."

"Why did you want to come?" Yuffie asked softly. She noticed him glance to the ground immediately.

"Well, I came to make sure you didn't get into trouble" he said.

"In all the missions we went on together, when have I ever gotten in trouble?" she asked.

"Well, none. But that's because I come to keep you out of it and do a good job." Vincent said frankly.

"You're a party pooper you know that? Now that I think about it, you and I always go on these stupid missions together. How can I have any fun?" Yuffie whined.

"I just want to make sure your safe" Vincent said almost too soft for Yuffie to hear. Yuffie looked at him quickly and saw a definite blush on his cheeks. This was obviously territory he was uncomfortable with talking about, so of course Yuffie had to push.

"No I think you came because you like me!" Yuffie teased moving closer to him. Instead of teasing her back, Vincent stood up and turned to the inn.

"I think we should go in now" he said coldly, leaving her shiver and making her wish she kept her mouth shut. He walked toward the inn and Yuffie wished he would turn and walk into her arms.

"Vinny, wait!" she said feeling bad. She reached out to touch his arm and he spun around quickly. A little to quickly because Yuffie didn't have time to stop walking and Vincent didn't see her. She ran right into his chest and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady. Yuffie looked up at him with wide eyes and gasped when he lowered his head to hers.

They looked into each others eyes for a long second and Yuffie gathered all the courage in her little body and pressed her lips to his. She felt him stiffen immediately and felt her heart drop. Before she could get in any deeper than she already was, Yuffie jumped back only to be held in place by his strong arms.

"Vinnie I'm sorry! I didn't-"

Yuffie was cut off by Vincent's lips crushing to hers. He kissed her fiercely leaving her breathless in his arms. She fell against his chest trying to hold herself up while his lips attacked hers. He pulled her tightly against his body and ran his tongue over her bottom lip, making her sigh softly into his mouth.

What was happening? Vincent was kissing her?! She had to be dreaming. Suddenly, as soon as it started Vincent pulled back and looked into her eyes in confusion.

"Yuffie. I'm sorry" he apologized.

_No don't say that!_

"It's okay. I liked it" she smiled shyly, hoping he agreed with her. Vincent smiled and lowered his head.

"I did too Yuffie. But it shouldn't have happened. You know I cannot." he said sadly.

"Oh" was all Yuffie could say. She looked away to the shining ocean and felt the tears threaten to spill over.

"Yuffie..." he said softly holding out a hand to her.

"Don't!" she pleaded. "Just...don't. Don't say anything. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

Yuffie turned and started to walk away from Vincent but he reached his hand out again and took hers, preventing her from running.

"There is no need to apologize. I am the one who is sorry Yuffie." He sighed.

Something about his tone made Yuffie snap. "Stop saying that!"

"Why are you so upset Yuffie?" Vincent asked truly confused.

Yuffie looked up into his concerned eyes and knew that it was now or never. "Vinnie, I just don't want you to apologize. I want you to mean it, not think it's a mistake."

Vincent shook the look of surprised confusion off his face and stared at her. "What are you saying?"

Yuffie felt like her heart couldn't handle anymore but she said it anyway. "I'm saying that I am in love with you and I want you to love me back. But I know you can't. You are already in love and I know I don't compare."

"Yuffie" Vincent said firmly. She looked up at him expecting a harsh glare but all she saw was love and compassion.

"Yuffie why do you think I volunteer to go with you every mission Cloud sends us on?" he asked softly.

Yuffie shrugged. She always figured that she annoyed him less than the others. Or Cloud paired them up because they did a good job together.

"I wanted to spend time with you but I didn't know how." he smiled. "And why do you say that I'm in love?"

Yuffie shifted. "Well, you spent years repenting for not being able to save Lucretia." she said.

Vincent sighed and looked at her. "Yuffie, that was a long time ago. I did have some feelings for her, but it was just a little crush. I spent time in repentance because I'm not exactly human anymore and how was I supposed to deal with that? I wanted to get back at Hojo for everything. Lucretia was just a phase. I was lonely."

Yuffie reached out and put her hand on Vincent's arm, aware that his admittance was rare and would probably never be heard again. She had no idea.

"I actually owe a lot to Lucretia. If everything hadn't happened the way it did, I would have never gotten to meet you. She was never the woman for me. How could she be when I have you?"

Yuffie felt her heart swell as he smiled down at her. She looked up into his crimson eyes and felt a tear slide down her cheek. "You think I'm the woman for you?" she asked softly.

Vincent smiled and pulled her into a full embrace. "I know so. Ever since we saved Cloud's butt years ago, I knew. I just thought you would be repulsed."

"I know what you are. I knew then and I know now and I still love you." Yuffie said firmly.

It made Vincent's heart soar to hear that. "I love you too"

Yuffie squealed her happiness and pushed up on her toes to reach his lips. Vincent chuckled slightly as Yuffie kissed him, but wasted no time in kissing her back

* * *

Three weeks later Yuffie and Vincent were still together and still chasing Don Corneo. After that day at the Costa del Sol, they were so involved with each other that they missed him leaving the inn. Cloud had been annoyed but soon let it drop after he figured out that Yuffie and Vincent were dating. 

The new pair were no closer to figuring out where the slimy man ran to and Cloud and Tifa decided to tag along to help. They had traveled to a small village after Corneo and were resting at an inn.

"So you never told us exactly what Corneo stole" Vincent commented.

Cloud sat his drink down and put an arm around Tifa. "He took my 'Trinity Blood' tape".

Yuffie and Vincent just stared. "We have been chasing the dirtiest man on the planet for three weeks because he stole an anime tape form you?" Yuffie asked blankly.

Cloud gave her his best "duh" look. "Uh, yeah"

Yuffie and Vincent looked at each other for a moment. "You can handle this, I'm sleepy" Yuffie smiled.

"What is wrong with you?" Vincent yelled. "We spent three weeks looking for something you could get at any store?"

"Hey! This copy was special I left a coupon for hair gel in the case!" Cloud defended.

Yuffie and Vincent exchanged a look and left the table with Cloud annoyed and Tifa laughing.

On the way to their rooms, Yuffie and Vincent passed Don Corneo of all people. Vincent shot him a cold look and Yuffie giggled.

"Hey Corneo! There is some hot girl in the bar looking for you. Really big blonde hair, you can't miss her!" She smiled.

Corneo perked up and looked to the bar area. "Oh my! Thanks little miss! You should come by my room later! We can-"

In an instant, Corneo was pinned against the wall with a very angry half-demon growling in his face. Vincent didn't take kindly to people hitting on Yuffie and couldn't help let his demon out.

Corneo mumbled an apology and ran to the bar leaving a wet spot on the floor.

Yuffie shook her head at the nasty man and turned her attention to her love. His Chaos demon seemed to be just behind the surface as Vincent glared after Corneo. His scarlet eyes were filled with hate and his chest heaved and fists were clenched. Yuffie walked to his side and placed her hand over his heart, stroking his breast to calm him down. The other hand went to the back of his neck, rubbing in soothing circles.

Vincent felt his attention shift to the woman at his side and his hardened gaze softened. Yuffie smiled at the rumbling she felt under her hand.

"Are you purring?" she asked happily.

"I don't purr" he answered a little offended. "But Chaos might" he added as an afterthought.

"I do not purr!" a voice answered in his head, making him smirk. Instead of arguing, Vincent leaned down to capture Yuffie's lips in a deep kiss. After a few minutes he pulled away and grabbed her hand, leading her down the hall.

"You're staying with me tonight" he ordered. "I am not staying up all night worried that Corneo is going to try to slip into your room." Yuffie was not about to complain. Vincent opened his door and threw off his cape. He turned to offer the bed to Yuffie and take the couch, but never got that far. As soon as Yuffie had a clear shot, she jumped into his arms and kissed him for all she was worth.

Not expecting her body thrown at him, Vincent stumbled slightly and fell against the door. He gathered his senses and flipped them so she was pressed against the hard wood (A/N: no pun intended!). Yuffie sighed into his feverish kisses and put her hands in his hair, pulling his head as close as she could get it to her. Vincent cupped her butt to keep her elevated and Yuffie jumped in shock, not breaking the kiss. Feeling brave, Yuffie pushed her hips down onto his and rotated against him. To her pleasure she felt a moan escape Vincent's throat and she smiled.

He pulled his head back a little and glared at her with lusty eyes. "Do you think that's funny?" he asked in a very deep voice. She shivered a little involuntarily and was afraid to answer. "Two can play at this game" he answered before she could think of what to say. Vincent bent his head down and rubbed his lips and nose over her breasts. Yuffie jumped and whimpered slightly as he nuzzled her breasts through her shirt. He was driving her crazy and he knew it.

"Vinnie please!" she begged, afraid to tell him what she wanted.

"See it's not nice to tease Yuffie" he smiled as he set her down long enough to strip her of her top and bra. She felt exposed and wrapped her arms around her and Vincent smiled. He reached out to her and pulled her close to him kissing her softly on the lips. Before she knew what had happened, she was pinned beneath him on the bed and she was missing the rest of her clothes. Vincent covered her body with his clothed one and kissed her until she forgot her uneasiness.

"Vinnie?" she asked shyly.

"Yes love?" he asked as he kissed down her collar bone.

"Could you...um...have less clothes on...please?"

Vincent chuckled at his girl and wasted no time in discarding his clothes to the other side of the room. They stared at each other for a moment before kissing passionately. Her hands roamed over his muscles and caused sounds she loved to come out of his mouth. In return, Vincent caressed her body and kissed her everywhere. He was trying very hard to ignore the dirty things his demon was saying. Yuffie soon grew impatient and wrapped her legs around him, kissing him softly. Vincent was glad and slowly pushed into her, causing Yuffie to bit on his shoulder to keep from screaming. Her heart was pounding, not believing that she was finally with the man she loved.

Vincent nudged her head until she was looking at him and his kissed her firmly, pushing his hips against hers. Yuffie smiled and moved with him until they both screamed in release. Vincent fell against her trying to catch his breath and Yuffie was more than happy to hold his weight. He lifted his head and looked at her with sleepy eyes kissing her softly before flipping them to allow Yuffie to fall asleep on his body.

* * *

Three months later 

Yuffie was ecstatic. She and Vincent had been together for a while and he brought her on vacation to the Costa del Sol. If fact, they were standing at the very same fountain she had confessed her feelings for him. She was looking around at the happy travelers when Vincent called her name. She turned around to look at him but was confused to see him kneeling.

"What are you doing down-" she started.

Vincent just grinned as he pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"-there?" she finished in awe.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, will you marry me?" he asked with love in his eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you, you big dummy! How could I say no?" she yelled, throwing herself into his arms and kissing him. Vincent picked her up and hugged her tight. She kissed him again and took his hand to lead him to the inn. On the way she passed a familiar looking blonde and a swordsman.

"Hey! Don't I know you?" Yuffie asked, still holding Vincent's hand.

The blonde turned and smiled. "Yes you do. Congratulations"

Yuffie was confused and watched the blonde walk away. The swordsman smiled and nodded at Yuffie and Vincent as he passed following his wife. They linked arms and the blonde looked back to wink at Yuffie.

A/N: hehehe you know i couldn't help but add some Auron/Rikku! i love it!


	2. Part 2

Warning: Rated M. A little more fluff for you Yuffie/Vincent fans...but that's it! Unless you ask really nice!

Disclaimer: Don't own FF7

**Part Two**

Yuffie smiled as she woke up. The sun was streaming in the window and lighting up her face. She rolled over an looked at the handsome naked man next to her and grinned. They had been together officially for a year and Yuffie loved every minute. She kissed him lightly, careful not to wake him and walked to the kitchen for a drink.

Yuffie and Vincent had moved in together two months ago, right after Cloud and Tifa were married. So far it was wonderful. Yuffie smiled as she opened the fridge to find orange juice. The only thing they fought over was the decor. Vincent had a taste for dark decor and Yuffie loved the sun. The deal was that she got to decorate all the rooms except the bedroom. The room turned out very much like him. Dark, red, black and surprisingly romantic. Vincent only liked candle or firelight in that room and she obliged most of the time. But there were mornings like this one when she snuck out of bed in the middle of the night to open the curtains so she would wake with the sun.

Grinning, Yuffie picked up a can of whipped cream and walked back to the bedroom, to Vincent. Se walked over to the heavy black drapes and shut them, immediately making the room dark. She light the candles around the room and looked to the bed. He was still sound asleep, exhausted from last night. Yuffie smirked at the memory and climbed next to him.

When they first got together, they were both very careful with each other. There was a lot of passion, but it was always held back somewhat. Vincent was very afraid of hurting Yuffie. His inner demon got the better of him sometimes and he tried to take it slow. Yuffie was so afraid that one day Vincent would be lost in passion and cry out a name that would break her heart.

Bleh. Lucretia. It was still a sore spot for Yuffie, even now. She hated that bitch for all she did to her Vinny and was very afraid that he still loved her. One night, about six months into the relationship, Yuffie couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of holding back and she attacked him with all the passion she had. Vincent was blown away in surprise and turned on beyond all reasoning. To Yuffie's immense relief, he had cried out her name in his passion. Not any dead bitch's name. That night, Vincent lost control of his demon and Yuffie was fine. More than fine actually. She could barely walk the next day.

After that night, the two had become closer, letting go of their fears. That was probably the main reason for them living together now. Yuffie grinned down at her sleeping lover and shook the can of whipped cream. He had been on her mind all night and she was going to take advantage of the fact that they had nowhere to go today. He was lying on his back, one under his head and the other on her pillow. Smiling, she drew a smiley face on his stomach. She added fangs for good measure. Then a bow on the head, and a tie on his neck.

She was giggling pretty hard and very surprised that he wasn't awake yet. She started to lick the tie off of his neck and felt him stir a little.

"Yuffie..."he mumbled softly, still not waking. She ran her tongue over his neck and still nothing. Sighing, she moved to the fangs she drew. She licked up all the sugary fluff and kissed him. Still nothing.

Damn! I hope we are never attacked at night!

Frustrated that her plaything wasn't responding, she thrust her tongue down onto this stomach and drew circles around in the whip cream. She could feel him stirring and groaning slightly in his sleep and smiled. But he still wasn't awake! She lifted her head a little and rolled her eyes. She looked a little south and caught part of one part of his body that was awake. Hmmm...she grabbed her can of whipped cream again...

Vincent was having a very nice dream. His lovely girlfriend Yuffie was licking whipped cream off of his body and kissing him everywhere. He knew it was a dream because the real Yuffie would never be that bold. Not that he minded, but he still enjoyed the dream. He vaguely heard someone cursing at him and mumbling, but it wasn't enough to disturb his dream. He felt a pleasant pressure building in his body and was finally waking up.

He blinked a few times and realized that he was cold. Except one part of him that was really hot. Instinctively, he looked down...

"Yuffie!" he yelled in complete shock and arousal. She looked up and grinned at him.

"About time you woke up! I've been eating this stuff off of you for at least ten minutes! I think I'm going to go into a sugar coma! Why wouldn't...hey, are you okay?" Yuffie was concerned. Vincent was sitting up now, glaring at her very intensely. His toned body was tense, like he was about to pounce. He took the can out of her hand slowly and breathed in and out. His demon was saying very inappropriate things in his ear and it was really hard to ignore.

"Vinny?" she asked worried. She hopped closer to him, trying to comfort him but forgetting that she was completely naked. She squealed as his hands grabbed her waist and threw her down on the bed. He moved over her and kissed her passionately. She arched into his body and he pressed back, entering her. They moved together in a frenzy, unable to hold back their want for each other. After a moment, Yuffie bit down on his neck to keep from screaming as he collapsed on her.

Pulling himself up, Vincent took the can from it's location on the bed and grinned at her.

"My turn!"

Yuffie knew she was in trouble. He covered her breasts with the fluffy substance and attached his mouth to her for the better part of fifteen minutes. He was driving Yuffie crazy and he knew it, but the way he saw it, she deserved it. She tried to touch him , but he pinned her hands hands above her head and moved his body away. She whimpered under his mouth until he took pity on her and kissed her mouth and brought his body closer.

"Vinny! You're gonna be the death of me" she breathed as he entered her again. He went much slower this time, kissing her deeply and holding her to him as close as he could. Yuffie didn't bother muffling her screams this time and she tightened around him as hard as she could. He moaned and came with her, falling into her arms afterward.

He sighed and started to fall asleep on her. He was going to make damn sure he woke up first this time...


End file.
